World Tournament
by HeadMageMai
Summary: Care to participate in the World Tournament, where you can get amazing prizes? I sure do! BUT, the question is, can YOU handle the presure? Well, if you can, come and click the title to read! On PERMANENT HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Me: OK, I know I have a lot of these OC stories, but I love making new ones! This is my um… 4th one? I'll be accepting MANY OCs! The form is at the bottom. Rolling the chappie! ;D

* * *

_**CHAPTER 1 : SIGN**_

A new day, a new challenge. But not for this girl. Takes place in Floaroma, Sinnoh.

"Oh My Arceus! What is wrong with everyone!" she screamed, flailing her petite arms in the air. From the outside, it would have looked like a normal Pokemon Center. But inside, it was a total ruckus. When Alice had awoken from her deep slumber, or so she calls, she changed into her clothes and headed straight for the cafeteria. Instead of seeing normal people eating and chatting, she saw people shoving and pushing each other, just to see a puny little sign posted on a board.

'What insane people they are,' she thought, crossing her arms with a huff. She walked to Nurse Joy, who was having a tough time handling the crowd with her Chansey. She made a coughing sound and Nurse Joy struggled to crane her neck at Alice.

"Y-Yes, what is it?" Nurse Joy asked her. Alice gave Nurse Joy a confused look.

"Say, what are they shoving for? It is just a piece of paper with writing on it. What is the big deal?" Alice asked, her eyes narrowing at a big guy who happened to shove her. Nurse Joy gave Alice an astonished look, her eyes and mouth gaping.

"YOU DON'T KNOW? Today is the day the World Tournament starts!" Nurse Joy screamed, which was unlike her lady-like features.

"Say what? What is a World Tournament?" Alice raised an eyebrow as Nurse Joy fainted on the spot. 'Oh well…' she sighed, but was tapped on the shoulder by a girl her age. The girl had blonde, straight hair that was until her waist. She had orange eyes that had a mischievous glint.

"U-Um… why is everyone crowding over there? You don't need to answer! I'm just too curious! I'm-I'm so sorry for disturbing you!" the girl stuttered, blushing furiously.

"No no, its fine!" Alice sweat dropped as she looked up at her with happy eyes and a wide grin. Alice scratched the back of her head and thought. 'World Tournament…World Tournament…World Tournament…World Tournament… OK, stop!' Alice growled subconsciously at her brain, who kept replaying Nurse Joy's voice.

"Its because of the World Tournament. I heard it was today." Alice said, shrugging.

"W-WORLD TOURNEMENT! OH SHOOT! I didn't know it was today!" she yelled, mumbling over somethings.

Sweat dropping, Alice asked the girl, "What is a World Tournament?".

Suddenly, everyone in the Pokemon Center went dead silent… "WHAAAAT! HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW WHAT A WORLD TOURNAMANT IS, YOU NOOB!" everybody screamed all at once at Alice, who screamed.

"Guess I'll have to explain… a World Tournament is a tournament with trainers, coordinators as well as breeders and researchers from Sinnoh, Hoenn, Johto and Kanto gathering at a different location every year." A boy with glasses said. Another person, whichwas a male, knocked him upside the head.

"You're a noob too! Don't forget, there is a whole load of cash and a mystery Pokemon for the three winners! The mystery Pokemon might even be a legendary!" the guy shouted. Alice felt her mouth turn its sides into a wide smile.

"Could someone read to me out loud where is it this year?" she yelled across the room, and a little kid raised his hand.

"Lets see…lucky you! This year, its in Hearthome City, in the Contest Hall!" the little boy shouted to her.

"Thank you, and goodbye!" Alice said, running off outside the Pokemon Center, and right after, it became a shoving contest again.

_**OUTSIDE…**_

Alice felt the cool air and nice smell of the air as she rushed out of the Pokemon Center.

"Star, c'mon out!" she yelled and tossed a Pokeball in the air. A Staraptor speedily flew around the skybefore landingnext to it's master's side.

"Star Staraptor!" it cooed and let Alice climb on top.

"Good girl! Here, a poffin!" Alice cheered and let Star gobble up a blue coloured poffin.

"Star!" Staraptor had a very satisfied look on it's face, it's eyes closing.

"Star, I need you to fly to Hearthome City, 'kay?" Alice asked Star. Star nodded and flapped its wings a few times, and Alice was in the air.

"Maximum speed, okay, ready…GO!" Alice yelled and Star took off.

_**After ten to twenty mins…**_

Star landed in front of the Pokemon Center in Hearthome, where Alice could see thousands of people lining up in front of the Contest Hall.

"PSST! Hey, girl! Yes, you there! With the Staraptor!" a voice called. Alice turned around to be met with a person covered in a cloak. He handed her a card and told her he had given only 30 other people the card. Then, he disappeared. Alice looked down at the card in her hand. It said, 'Quic and Easy Access to the World Tournament! Give to person on left counter.'

"Return, Star." She said, realizing Star was stll there, and Star disappeared into it's Pokeball. Alice walked over to the left counter by managing to squeeze trough the crazy crowd, which was lining up at the right counter. Alice handed the card to the lady there and the lady let her in. When Alice went inside, she was really amazed. Everything was so high-tech! There was flying robot sellers, meaning selling food and drinks to the audience, also, there were ten robot police! SO COOL! At first, everything looked the same. Then, Alice's eyes buldged out of their sockets.

"WHAT! THE HALL HAS BEEN RENOVATED!"Alice cried, seeing that the Contest Hall was now 50 times bigger than it was last time. The stage had been replaced by a larger stage, which was supposedly for the judges.

"Everyone HERE please be SEATED. PARTCIPANTS please make their way to the BATTLE ARENA." A loud voice boomed. Alice went straight to the Arena, along with hundreds of people more.

"NOW as you wait for other participants, please think of a STRATEGY, or OTHER things." The voice boomed once again. Alice sat on the ground, excited about the gifts as well as the other challengers that are about to be there.

* * *

Me: Okay, the first chapter is done! I'm accepting up to 40-50 partcipants, as you can see, or OCs as you may call it. The form is as below.

**_Name:_**

**_Age:_**

**_Hometown:_**

**_Appearance: (clothing, eyes, hair, etc…)_**

**_History: (Nothing too dramatic like, " I hate Team Rocket for killing my whole family so I will kill them back later on. I swore to my dead parents.")_**

**_Family: (Have at least one member)_**

**_Goals:_**

**_Achievements: (Nothing too high and mighty, like, getting first in everything, along with defeating Cynthia. No champion of Sinnoh.)_**

**_Pokemon: (4-6. No legendaries and pseudo legendaries.)_**

**_Other: (Tell me stuff that are not included in this form.)_**

Me: Well, that's it! I'll update as long as I get at least 10 OCs first. R&R with an OC! Well, hope you do… please do! ^-^


	2. Chapter 2 : MEETING

Me: Chapter two update! Thank you to the reviewers, especially Tayi, for sending an OC each. I'll just start with nine OCs from the first people who reviewed/PM me. Starting the chappie!

* * *

_**CHAPTER TWO : MEETING**_

As Alice sat there on the ground, thinking of strategies, she heard some arguing from behind. 'Oh man… another ruckus!' she thought, growling subconsciously. She looked over her back, only to see two brunettes. One was glaring, and the other was pouting.

"It is NOT impossible!" the one with braided hair shouted at the other girl, who was looking away from her.

"Not everything is possible." The other girl, which had shoulder length hair, smirked as the girl with braided hair became even angrier.

" I bet'cha I can catch every Pokemon in this world!" she shouted, and the other girl's smirk became even wider.

"So, are you implying you can catch Arceus?".

"Yes! I'll definitely catch it!".

The two argued back and forth, as a huge crowd gathered around. 'People nowadays…' Alice sighed and got up to break up the fight. She pushed each girl aside, as they tried to pull the others necks off.

"Break it up! Seriously, what is wrong with the both of you!" Alice yelled at them, putting her hands on her hips.

"She said I couldn't do the impossible!" the girl with braided hair whined.

"Its true," the other girl snickered as the girl with braided hair tried to punch her guts out.

"Drama queens!" someone snickered at the far back of the crowd. Now that wounded Alice up.

"WHO DARED SAY THAT!" Alice shouted angrily at the crowd, who scrambled to their sides, revealing a boy with spiky dark brown hair.

"I did!" he said, making her even more furious. Alice stomped her way to him and poked him in his chest.

"Who do you think you are, calling me a DRAMA QUEEN!" Alice hissed at him, who was not cowering in fear or surprise.

"How 'bout we decide this with a Pokemon battle?" he grinned as Alice nodded.

"Can we make it a double battle?" the girl with braided hair called to Alice and the boy.

"Sure." They said simultaneously. The two girls made their way to them while all the time glaring at each other.

"I'll go on your side, OK?" the girl with shoulder length hair asked me. Alice nodded at her with a smile, and she smirked back at her.

"Make sure you don't lose," she said to Alice, who nodded yet again.

"Introductions first. I'm Jaden Namikaze, and don't go all easy on me." Jaden, the boy said.

"I'm Olivia Pearson! Impossible is never imposible, right~!" Olivia, the girl with braided hair sing-songed.

"I'm Alice Lunar! I don't use the saying, 'ladies first.'!" Alice grinned.

Everyone turned to the girl who had shoulder length hair, who refused to talk. "…FINE ALREADY! Stop with the staring!" she growled with a sigh. "I'm Tayi. I'm never going to tell you my middle name, though." Tayi said.

"Okay! Lets start!" Alice cheered happily.

"Sure. Tyranitar, out you go!" Jaden threw a silver coloured Pokeball in the air, and a tough looking Tyranitar came out.

"Swellow! Time to shine!" Olivia threw a gold plated Pokeball in the air, and a Swellow with an unusually long beak came out.

"Quags, battle stance!" Alice threw an Ultra Ball in the air and a healthy looking Quagsire came out.

"Neru, you're up." Tayi threw a normal Pokeball in the air and a Pikachu landed lightly on top of Quagsire.

"Tyranitar, Rock Slide!" Jaden yelled and his Tyranitar began using Rock Slide on Quags and Neru.

"Swellow, Drill Peck!" Olivia winked as Swellow dived down at Quags for a powerful Drill Peck.

"Quags, Surf!" Alice said in the nick of time as Quags avoided the Rock Slide and Drill Peck by controlling the Surf. Neru managed to dodge the Rock Slide, but it was really close.

"Darn!" Jaden and Olivia snapped their fingers with a harsh 'SNAP!'.

"Neru, jump on the Quagsire and use Thunder." Tayi said calmly and Neru shockingly ran up the Surf using Quick Attack and went onto Quags. With a powerful Thunder, Swellow was out.

"One down, one to go." Tayi chanted.

"W-Watch out!" Alice yelled to Tayi who was paying attention to a fly on her nose. With that, Neru was knocked out by Tyranitar's Rock Blast.

"That leaves me and you, Jaden!" Alice angrily yelled at the boy.

"I guess," he shrugged, but Alice saw a tiny glint of worry for his Pokemon in his eyes.

"Tyranitar, Sandstorm!" he called out to Tyranitar. A Sandstorm suddenly brewed and it became ferocious. As Alice was going to call out an attack, a loud whistle harshly rang in their ears.

"I thought I told all of YOU to THINK! NOT fight." The voice shouted. Jaden, Alice, Tayi and Olivia cringed at the scolding of the voice, who was scolding them with all sorts of words.

"That went well," Tayi sarcastically said as Alice, Jaden, Olivia and her were forced to sit down, their hands tied in rope.

"Oh well! At least I had fun!" Alice said, trying to enlighten the mood surrounding them.

"Har har." Tayi, Olivia, Jaden and Alice sighed, and was forced to wait until the Tournement started.

* * *

Me: So, how was that? I did this half awake, really! I also know that this chappie is really short! Sorry! I promise I'll make it longer in the next chappie! Oh well. I'm still accepting OCs, and for newbies for this story, the OC form is on the first chappie! AND, I'm really sorry that I couldn't put all the OCs in this time! I had really no time! Don't worry though, all of the first nine people who reviewed first's OCs are going to be put in the next chappie. Thanks for reading! ^-^ Oh, and just in case, I'm accepting 30-40 more OCs.


	3. Chapter 3 : Arabelle VS Artemis

Me: Yeah! XD I finally uploaded the chappie, and thanks so much for the long wait, reviewers and kind readers! I had tons of H/W and my End Of The Year Exams are coming up, so I won't get computer for a long time, but I'll still upload chapters when I can! OCs are still welcomed! Rolling the chappie! XD

* * *

_**CHAPTER 3 : FIRST ROUND: BATTLE OF THE TWINS!**_ _**Arabelle "Ara" Black V.S. Artemis "Art" Black!**_

"Hey, hey, Alice! How long more until the World Tournament starts again?" Olivia questioned Alice for the MILLIONTH time. Alice once again struggled to look at her Poketch, was, unfortunately, on her right wrist. Alice sighed, finally getting a glimpse of the time on her Poketch.

"About..." she started doing some mental calculations, nodding and shaking her head from time to time.

"... a minute more, I guess." Alice casually shrugged as Olivia heaved a relieved sigh.

"Thats just plain AWESOME!" Jaden yelled, his voice a bit cheerful. Tayi, as cool as she was, too cracked a happy smile. You see, they had been waiting TWO FULL HOURS for all the participants to gather. A sudden blow of a whistle caught their attention. Suddenly, four men cut the ropes that held Olivia, Jaden, Tayi and Alice's hands together.

"Great!" Alice grinned, shrugging off the rope. Another whistle blew and somehow, Alice managed withstand it.

"I'LL BEAT UP THE PERSON WHO BLEW THAT DARN WHISTLE!" A boy from the participants shouted angrily.

"Do you even DARE to beat ME up?" the voice boomed, shaking with anger. The boy who had just shouted then stayed silent, and listened. Tayi, Olivia, Jaden and Alice ran quickly to where the crowd was crowding at, taking care not to bump into spectators as they ran. A man that looked extremely big was standing on the stage, gripping the microphone while he stood. He actually looked a bit like Crasher Wake. A bit.

"All right you participants! I'm going to tell ya'll the rules, so you better listen up!" He shouted, glaring at everybody. He began unfolding a big paper that had some kind of writing on it. He coughed into the microphone, then began the explanation.

"Now! The rules are very simple! No participant is allowed to take in more than six Pokemon in the competition, but anyway, the seventh will always be transported to the Professor you got your starter from. All participants are required to NOT have any items to heal their Pokemon OR revive them. Some of the rounds may involve doubles, so I will do a random matchup to see who goes with who! THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NO WAY OF QUITING THE BATTLE, BUT ONCE YOU HAVE FINISHED THE BATTLE, YOU MAY QUIT IF YOU'RE A WUSS! The final and strict rule is... HAVE FUN!". The participants began cheering when he said the 'HAVE FUN!' part.

"Now, we'll begin... the WORLD TOURNAMENT!" he and everyone else roared with cheers, including the HUGE range of spectators.

"The first round is between two twins!" Everyone gasped as two almost identical twins stepped onto the Battle Field, only one was male and the other was female.

**UNKNOWN POV**

"Interesting..." A man chuckled, hiding back into the crowd.

"I wonder what will happen THIS year..."

**NORMAL POV**

"These are the twins; Arabelle Black and Artemis Black! The battle will begin when you two are ready! Also, you'll need only three wins to win!". They both gave him a thumbs-up, and the referee commenced the battle.

"Shou! Time for an unpredictable battle!" Arabelle yelled, and a powerful looking Staraptor came out from her Pokeball.

"Star!" it yelled, looking as cool as it's trainer.

"Flora, battle time!" Artemis yelled, and a brave looking Bayleef came out from his Pokeball.

"Bay Bayleef!" it yelled, and took a battle stance.

"OOH! Looks like a MAJOR type disadvantage! Whats Artemis gonna do?" the man yelled. Artemis just had a happy face on.

"Do your best, Flora!" he called out to the Bayleef. It nodded it's head, not moving from it's stance. Arabelle ignored her brother's positive comments, and got on with the fight.

"Shou, Whirlwind Flora." She said, and Shou complied. Flora looked hesitant to move, and was unfortunately hit by the powerful whirlwind. With that, Flora was KO-ed. Everyone awed at Shou's power, most likely because it has the advantage. As for Artemis, he was looking as happy as before. He returned Flora, giving it a well deserved rest.

"Puff, your turn!". A Dragonite came out next to Artemis obviously from it's Pokeball.

"Drago!" It called fiercely. This time, Artemis waisted no time in calling an attck, but so did Arabelle.

"Puff, Dragon Claw!".

"Shou, Endeavor.".

Puff's attack stroke first, damaging Shou on both it's wings, also making Shou growl in pain. Fortunately, Shou then used Endeavor on Puff, making both of their lives even. They panted hard, before getting back into the battle.

"Shou, finish it off with Drill Peck." Arabelle said harshly to Shou, who wasn't affected and obeyed. Puff almost dodged, but alas, Shou's attack hit first. It cried it's last cry before passing out, getting Arabelle's second KO. She grinned while giving a hard, long glare at her brother, but he wasn't affected.

"Awesome as always, Ara!" he shouted to Ara, who nodded in triumph.

"OK, i'm counting on you, Munchy!" Artemis shouted, throwing out a gold outlined Pokeball with shades of blue. A Swampert appeared from the Pokeball's red beam, and it looked... hungry.

Arabelle smirked and said, "So, you decided to bring out Munchy, huh?". Artemis nodded, but Munchy... still looked hungry.

"Swam PERT!" Munchy wailed and it's stomach growled. Artemis sighed, then grinned again.

"Munchy, think of all your opponents as yummy Pokemon food!" he shouted, and Munchy nodded. Suddenly, Munchy was looking at Shou like it was the most delicious thing it had EVER seen.

"Shou, just use Quick Attack on Art's Pokemon." Arabelle sghed in disgrace as her own twin brother's Pokemon looked so dazed.

Shou dived at Munchy at incredible speed, then as Shou was about to hit Munchy... "Munchy, hurry and use Muddy Water!" Artemis grinned as Munchy blocked the Quick Attack with it's own attack.

"Not this time, Ara! Munchy! Use the super secret technique I taught you!" Artemis said, and suddenly the ground was shaking.

"Earthquake? Hah! I thought you would be smarter Art!" Ara had a serious look on her face, but was laughing slightly at the uneffective Earthquake. Art still was grinning, and the Earthquake suddenly stopped- but Munchy was nowhere to be seen. Arabelle look like she had a slap on her face.

"B-But, how! Munchy was there just a second ago! I can't beli-!" Arabelle was cut short to the cry of Shou, and Shou landed on the ground for a perfect KO. The crowd was now roaring with so many cheers, none of the participants could hear themselves think.

"Yeah! Great job Munchy! Our first KO!" Artemis pumped his fist in the air, and so did Munchy.

"Just... tell me how ou did that Art." Arabelle asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You see, Munchy used the Earthquake to distract you into thinking it was trying to attack Shou, but instead, Munchy used the Earthquake to jump above Shou and then, it used Ice Beam on Shou, causing Shou to be KO-ed!" Artemis explained in one breath, wiggling his index finger all the while. Ara nodded, and got ready her next Pokemon.

"Rascle, you're up!" A Sceptile which looked cool came out, and it smirked as Munchy recoiled in a kind of frightened way.

"Sceptile..." It smirked once again, and frightened Munchy by throwing a leaf at it.

"HEY! Just because you have the advantage doesn't mean you can frighten my Pokemon!" Artemis shouted at Rascle, who shook his head in disapproval.

"You have the same attitude as my sister..." Artemis whispered, and fortunately, Arabelle didn't hear that.

"Rascle, just use Leaf Blade." Ara said and Rascle disappeared in a flash. 'Where could he be?' thought Artemis. Suddenly, Munchy cried out in pain as a Leaf Blade slashed it's back, and it looked as if Rascle was behind it all the while. Munchy fell down in a knockout, giving Arabelle her final win to finish this thing off. Munchy was recalled to Artemis, who smiled.

"Good job sis! You won!" Artemis called out to Arabelle.

"Like i'll EVER lose." was Arabelle's reply, and she returned Rascle while giving it a pat on it's head.

"Looks like the winner is... Arabelle Black!" the man roared, and the crowd was cheering like madness. 'Looks like I have tough competition...' thought Alice with a shake of her head.

"Onto round two!" the man yelled into his mike.

"The next two participants are...!"

* * *

Me: Yay! I love cliffies! XD Um... I know its very short and all... but please don't kill me! I have to study for my exams. Who doesn't hate H/W and exams? DX Anyway, I'll update later because I don't have computer for most of the time now... but I WILL UPDATE! ;) Still accepting OCs! Please send more in! :) OC form is on the first page if you just started reading! XD


	4. Chapter 4 : Homer VS Lozano

Me: Yay! I love updating World Tournament! Its SOOOO fun! XD Enjoy meh story! ;)

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY..._

_"Good job sis! You won!" Artemis called out to Arabelle._

_"Like i'll EVER lose." was Arabelle's reply, and she returned Rascle while giving it a pat on it's head._

_"Looks like the winner is... Arabelle Black!" the man roared, and the crowd was cheering like madness. 'Looks like I have tough competition...' thought Alice with a shake of her head._

_"Onto round two!" the man yelled into his mike._

_The next two participants are...!"_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 4 : SECOND ROUND: Homer V.S. Lozano!**_

"The next two participants are...! Dassie Homer and Shin Lozano!" the man yelled into the microphone, and two people stepped forth into the battle arena. One of them was a girl with blonde hair tied up into a neat ponytail and she had beautiful blue eyes, even though she looked slightly overweight. The other one was male. He had an average build and unusually long, brown hair that was also tied into a stubby ponytail.

"This time, you must beat only two Pokemon to proceed to the next match." The man said, and the match officially began. The girl, Dassie, sent out her first Pokemon, which was a Gyarados. The boy flashed her a... _**perverted**_/goofy smile which she shivered slightly to, but quickly shook it off.

"Let your heart tremble the Earth, Magmortar!" the crowd silenced at his cathphrase, but soon chatted again. A Magmortar came out with a loyal sense.

Dassie grinned at him and said in a victorious voice, "HAH! Don't you know that Gyarados is water type, DOOFUS?". The crowd roared with laughter, but was cut short by Shin's own laughter.

"Magmortar can be really useful at times like these, you know. The type doesn't really matter," There were some agreeing murmuring in the crowds before Shin continued, "Woman these days are too... annoying.". Dassie's face turned red with anger and her nerves were poking out of her forehead.

"Why you little-! I'll teach you a lesson for picking a fight with Dassie Homer!" she yelled angrily at Shin, her Gyarados agreeing. Shin put up both of his hands in defense, and his Magmortar smirking. That just made Dassie angrier.

"Gyarados! Get that insolent fool with a Hydro Pump! And make it good!" she ordered her Gyarados whilst glaring at Shin in an unfriendly manner. Her Gyarados lunged at Magmortar, readying it's attack. Just as it was about to fire... "Magmortar, thunderbolt!. Dassie gaped ather now badly hurt Gyarados which was panting hard. Shin smirked at Dassie and that was when Dassie realized that his Magmortar had learned... an electric type move_. 'B-Blast it!'_ she thought with beads of sweat dripping down her face. She quickly composed herself, then got angry again.

"Don't think you've won yet! Gyarados, Aqua Tail!". A wave of water from Gyarados's tail came gushing at Magmortar. Fortunately, Magmortar was not ready and got the hit. She made a face at Shin, and he back at her.

"Magmortar, Confuse Ray!" Shin yelled gently to Magmortar, and it nodded quite weakly. Suddenly, Gyarados started hitting itself and circling the grounds. Dassie groaned heavily at her Gyarados before unhappily recalling it.

"Oh! And it looks like Shin got his first win just by doing that! Now what will Dassie do?" the man said and there were excited murmurs in the crowd again.

"Onix, your turn my friend!" Dassie yelled and threw a Pokeball out.

"R-ROAR!" Onix roared at Magmortar, who jumped at the size of Dassie's Onix. Shin made a whistling sound at Onix.

"That has got to be the biggest Onix I have ever seen!" Shin looked at Onix with amazement and Dassie with happiness.

"...That means that I get twice the fun!" he continued and grinned.

"Yeah, whatev'. Lets get the battle started. I'm very confident in Onix." Dassie said with long with imaginary fire in her eyes.

"Okay!" Shin agreed, and Magmortar and Onix got back into a battle stance.

" Magmortar, Focus Blast!".

"Counter the Focus Blast with Rock Throw!".

The attacks did not collide, and both the attacks hit their target. Magmortar and Onix growled in pain, and suddenly, a warm and bright light engulfed Onix.

"W-whats happening to Onix?" Dassie exclaimed very worriedly, and to her surprise, Shin laughed.

"Nothing, Onix is just evolving!"was his short reply. The worried look on Dassie's face was replaced with sheer happiness.

"OH YEAH! I've been like waiting since forever for Onix to evolve! I guess this is my lucky day!" Dassie proclaimed happily. The light emitting from Onix died down and in the place of Onix was a very powerful looking Steelix. Dassie smirked.

"Steelix, use Earthquake!". The ground shook hard and Magmortar looked very pained. Suddenly, Magmortar caved in and fainted.

"Oh no, Magmortar!" Shin yelled, but soon returned it.

"The next win goes to Steelix! Now we're on a win-win situation. Who will win this round?" the man yelled again.

"Let your heart tremble the Earth, Quagsire!" Shin yelled and a Quagsire appeared in front of him.

"Hurry and use Water Pulse!". A large Pulse of water crashed onto Steelix and it roared in pain.

"Steelix, Iron Tail!" Dassie yelled angrily at Steelix, and it obliged.

"Counter with Ice Punch!" Shin yelled at Quagsire and it nodded. The two attacks collided and then there was smoke around the battlefield. "W-Who won?" Dassie asked Shin, who shrugged. As the smoke cleared, Steelix was up and Quagsire was down.

"Looks like I win!" Dassie said victoriously, but all of a sudden, Steelix fell to the ground fainted and Quagsire stood up in pain.

"Nope, its the exact opposite, Dassie!" Shin said and happily returned Quagsire with a praise and likewise with Dassie.

"And the winner of round two is... Shin Lozano!". The crowd cheered happily at the results.

"Dassie, later can you meet me at the back of the hall? Lets just have a friendly battle, just for fun, 'kay?" Shin offered Dassie who seemed to be OK of the results.

"Sure. Then we'll grab some lunch." She said and walked off into the crowd. Shin sighed at Dassie's figure.

"Ah, how cute women are nowadays..." he whispered to himself pervertedly.

"Woah, this people are so good!" Alice yelled shockingly. '_But I must win this competition!'_.

"Okay, round three participants are...!".

* * *

Me: Yay! Completed! XD Still accepting OCs, 'kay? Please send me more! =') OC form is on the first chapter! Thanks for reading and stay tuned! ;) Oh, and I hav changed some of the prizes. The first, second and third are the same, but every participant gets complimentary prizes. :) Just for the fun of it.


End file.
